


Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend

by Grimm_Fairytales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bathroom Sex, Car Sex, Chicago (City), Danger, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Draco is a prostitute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Gangsters, Handcuffs, Harry is a Tease, Killing, Light BDSM, POV Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimm_Fairytales/pseuds/Grimm_Fairytales
Summary: Draco and her best friend have lived a lavish life due to their job. The best job in the world, having men with empty brains, booze-filled stomachs, and hard cocks fall to their trap.Along with escorting Draco has another way to fuel her lavish style. Those seemingly lucky men that get to go into the dragon’s den don’t have the same privilege of coming out alive.Draco makes a living off of bringing men home then cutting their life short then going through their pockets.One-night Draco was during her normal act, luring men to their death; but she happened to lure the wrong man, James Potters son or better yet James Potters right-hand man in his mafia gang, The Marauders. Draco gets her self-thrown into a world of bullets, gang violence, and romance with no escape.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 120





	1. “Men have played God for far too long, it’s my turn to play”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys love this as much as I do. Iv had this idea for so long I needed to get it out! Special thanks for my beta! I will be continuing the french cook and English prince so don't you worry! I just needed to get this idea out before it ate me whole!  
> Feel free to follow my tumbler! grim-fairytales

The wind was cold against my naked legs. The only thing I have for protection was my white fur coat that reached just below the swell of my ass and some fishnet stockings. My apartment was only a block away. The man on my arm is walking faster than I can keep up, my red pumps click against the concrete sidewalk. He’s excited about what was to come. I can't blame him, I am drop-dead gorgeous. The poor idiot does not know what he's getting into. I picked him up on the corner of Wells and Clark, my normal corner, my domain. It's right next to the speakeasy. Drunk men usually stumble out looking for a great way to end their night and I'm happy to be at the end of the rainbow. 

We finally make it into my apartment building and I can feel my body start to defrost as we continue towards the elevator. I see my reflection in the gold doors as we wait. I take this moment to check myself out. My long platinum hair is disheveled due to the winds outside. My makeup is still in perfect condition; my eyeshadow has not creased, no mascara running down my cheeks, and my blood-red lipstick has not smudged. Diamonds lay across my neck giving an elegant tone. The elevator doors finally open with a soft ding. The man grabs me by my arm and drags me in. I roll my eyes at the roughness, the horny fool is excited, I can’t blame the idiot. He lightly taps his foot as we work our way up. My apartment is at the very top. It’s the most expensive one money could buy. With how much I and my roommate (and best friend) Pansy make together, its petty cash. Another soft ding of the elevator lets me know we finally reached my floor. I lead the poor sod to my room or better yet his doom. I give a wink over my shoulder as I unlock the door. I feel a hand run up my back, over my shoulder and down my arm. I suppress a shiver as I turn the key in the lock. The man's hands are cold and rough against my naked skin. 

“You are the sexiest thing I've ever seen” The drunk man slurs his words as he slots his body against mine. I can feel his “excitement” press into my lower back. His wretched breath blows in my face. I can feel my gag reflex being triggered as my nose is filled with the smell of booze. I look down and take large gulping breaths to regain my sanity. 

“Why thank you love.” I open the door and flick on the lights. I walk in and shrug off my white fur coat and hang it on the coat hanger next to the door. Just because I'm seducing someone does not mean I'm going to make a mess. My red dress finally becomes visible; the red is a beautiful ruby color, complementing my pale skin. It shows off and hugs my cleavage just right, showing them off but keeping a little to the imagination. The dress just reaches my thighs, giving a perfect view of my black fishnet stocking-clad legs and if I bend over it gives a lovely view of my arse. I give a small giggle and curl my finger to entice the man to come closer. He stumbles over to me then wraps his meaty paw around my hip. 

“I’m going to get us a drink, care for one darling” I look the man up and down then look into his eyes. His face lights up at the thought of more booze.

“Whatever you're having beautiful, lead the way” I lead the drunk to my freshly cleaned kitchen. The smokey grey marble floors were just polished, my light grey counters were wiped down along with all my silver kitchen appliances. I open a dark grey cabinet and get two tumblers. I slowly walk over to my liquor cabinet and bend over to “look” for some scotch. As I bend the drunk fool gives a low whistle at the scene before him. 

“Damn baby, look at that ass.” I gag at the comment. I finally pull out what I was “looking” for. I walk back over and pour ambler liquid into the crystal glasses.

“Here you are” I hand him the glass and watch him take a large gulp. I slowly nurse mine and observe him over my glass. Slicked back sandy blond hair that just touches his ears. His eyes are an intense blue like a sea fresh from a storm but have been glossed over due to his drunken state. I never got his name but I know he has money. The watch he's wearing is at least worth over a thousand. His choice of clothing is also a very high end, pinned striped black suit. I chug the rest of my drink in one go then set my glass in the sink. 

I have to keep my wits about me 

“I'll be right back, let me slip into something more comfortable” I give a wink, blow a kiss, and start heading towards my bedroom. I walk down the hall until I reach my bedroom. I step on my plush white carpet and take a look around my room. My canopy bed lays on the south wall with two nightstands next to it. Two grand windows with their curtains drawn sit across the room. My desk with all my makeup and giant mirror lays between the windows. I walk into my closest and slowly strip away my work clothes. The dress is so tight against my body it feels as if I'm shedding skin. I change into a pair of white short-shorts and an old messy t-shirt. I walk over to my nightstand and pull out one last thing before heading back. At Least the idiot could follow directions, the man leaning against my island kept tapping his foot and checking his watch. 

“I'm back” I hid my hands behind my back and give a shy smile. He turns around with a greedy look but when his eyes finally land on me his wide smile drops into a confused gaze. 

“What the hell are you wearing?” He knits his eyebrows together and pushes off the island with rage. He slams his drink onto the counter as I begin to laugh. 

“You idiot, it makes it so much easier to clean up the blood” I pull a silenced gun and give off a single shot. The fool's body is forced backward as a bullet is lodged between his eyes. He hits the floor with a dull thud. I walk over to the lifeless body and start to collect my goods. After doing this for years I've become numb to thoughts that live in the back of my head. I got over it on the first kill. I have to do whatever means necessary for survival. I refuse to ask my family for help, I don't need them, I can take care of myself. I dig through his pockets to find a wallet full of cash. I removed his watch and a few rings. 

Once I'm done going through everything he's worth I grab his arm and stand up. I put my foot against his chest and proceed to twist the arm at the joint till a loud snap fills the room. I let the arm fall in an awkward position and walk over to the other arm. I do this process with every joint I can. It makes it easier to cut up the body and dump wherever I please. 

Once I have all the joints dislodged I get a large black tarp and roll the body onto it. I begin to slowly cut the dead man into separate pieces. After every limb, I detach I shove it into a black garbage bag. I spend an hour cutting up the body and storing them away. I collect the garbage bags and put them by the door. I have to get rid of the body by tonight. The smell of rotting flesh is most undesirable.

I scrub the floor with bleach till all the blood has been wiped away and all is left is my perfect reflection looking back at me. I wipe down any blood that may have gotten on the cabinets or counters then I hurry back to my bedroom with the man's belongings and change for the third time this night. I throw on a tight black skirt, a black turtleneck sweater, some flats, and a charcoal grey coat. I gather the bags and make my way towards the resident garage. I lock the door to the apartment then start to head towards the stairs, I'll have a lower chance of running into people there. I've only run into people a few times in the past. Usually, people will walk past me without giving a second glance while others try to make small talk. I've only had a handful of strangers get suspicious of my activities. I bat my eyes, puff out my large chest and give them a sweet voice. They become putty in my hands. I've even had a lovely gentleman help me carry a dead body to my car without his knowledge. No one would suspect a sweet little 5’6” lady like me would hurt a fly. 

Men, they're all idiots. Flash a smile and some skin, they become brainless. 

It takes me some time to get to the garage, carrying a grown-ass man in multiple black bags does not make him any lighter you know! 

I finally get to my Rolls Royce and dump the dismembered body in the back. The top of my car was down so no one would see the remains. I hop in and start the car, I slowly make my way out of the parking garage to make sure no one sees me leaving and start my drive to my normal dumping sight. 

The drive is always relaxing, I have the pleasure of driving alongside the river, watching the moon and stars reflect off the clear still waters. It always brings peace to my mind. Fresh air flows through my hair as I roll down the windows. For once the smell of industrial smoke does not fill my lungs like tar but rather the smell of blooming flowers and wind after a fresh rain. I always loved driving at midnight, no one is on the road to bother you. Just me, the warm air, and the road. 

After a half an hour I make it to the Chicago dump. I scan the area from my car to make sure no creeps were wondering about. After a moment of careful listening and constant looking around I finally get out of my car. I grab the bags with me and walk them over then begin to find a good place to toss them. I try to not inhale as much as I can. The smell of garbage is not on my list of things to enjoy. I put bags down then start to pack other thrown away things around it, to make it look like it belongs here. To make it look like it's been here for as long as anyone can remember. Once I finish making the bags look like they have been here for years I walk back to my car and start my ride home. 

I think back to when this all started, the killing, the stealing. It was years ago but I remember as if it was yesterday. 

Me and Pansy just moved to Chicago. We moved in hopes to find a steady job away from the past we left behind and never want to remember. I would get a job in a quiet little library and Pansy managed to get a job as a school teacher. 

I have no idea how she managed to do that. She hates children but it was a way to make ends meet. 

After a few months of working, we realized we aren't staying afloat. We were sinking quite fast. Bills were piling up and we were barely able to feed ourselves anymore. Our apartment was cheap but what our jobs paid us were not enough in the end. I decided to take some of my more expensive jewelry and go pawn it off in hopes to keep us afloat for a little while longer. 

I still remember that day vividly. Winter just ended and spring was slowly making its way around. I was in a midnight blue dress and my hair was in a long ponytail. The dress reached my ankles and had a long slit up the side to show off my long elegant legs. The weather was nice for the sun just setting so my black trench coat was hanging open. The dress has a sweetheart neckline, showing off my chest and whatever jewelry I decided to pair with it that day. I just made my way past a speakeasy when he happened. Loud music and voices spilled out whenever the door was opened. I could smell the booze seeping out of the building. It reeked of it, filling the air like a toxic cloud. A drunk man walked out stumbling over himself and mumbling like a deranged lunatic. He gave a low whistle as I felt him scan my body. I was nothing more than a piece of meat for his eyes. My skin crawled as disgust filled my chest. I started to walk faster in hopes to get as far away as I can. I'm a busy woman and I don’t have time for little horny boys.

“Hey, you in the blue why don’t you come here and show me a good time” The man slurred almost every word. He started to walk towards me in his drunken state. 

“I'm not interested so go home before you get yourself killed” I hissed over my shoulder and continued to walk away. 

“But a pretty girl like you needs to be out in her place” the drunk idiot grabs me by my arms and starts to drag me down an empty alleyway. I tried to get my arm out of his grabs but the idiot had a tight grip. Surprising for someone who’s drunk their weight in booze.

“HELP, someone help me please!!” I screamed into the cold night air hoping that someone would hear my plea. The man throws me on the cold dirty concrete floor, I scrape my hands on the hard ground in an attempt to catch myself. The smell of wet garbage fills my nostrils and makes me gag.

“Shut your fucking mouth before I stuff it full with my cock” The man climbs on top of me pressing me to the ground with his bodyweight. The man starts to tear open the bottom of my dress with his monkey paws then covers my mouth to muffle my screams. One of his hands works its way up my stomach and begins to tease the edge of my bra. Tears burn my eyes as I frantically throw my arms around looking for anything to use as a weapon. My hand finally finds what I assumed was a brick. It was rough and cold to the touch. I use all my strength to swing the brick at his head. I hear a defining crunch of what I assumed is bone. The man was thrown off of me with the force of the blow and laid lifeless on the concrete. Blood started to pool from his head. I stood up in a hurry and stared at what I did. The man was dressed in a black suit, just shined shoes and a pocket gold pocket watch, now the suit has darkened from where the blood has soaked in and covered in dirt, his pocket watch landed several feet away from him and is now dented. Tears fill my eyes as I come to the conclusion I just killed a man. I can feel the blood rush through my body, my brain is working overtime, I can't think, I can't feel. But for some reason, I feel a sense of accomplishment and at ease. The brick drops from my hand and hits the ground with a thud. 

“Oh god, oh god... I just killed a man.” I stare at the dead idiot and start to pace. I came to the conclusion that I need to hide the body at least out of plain sight. I look around and grab at the man's ankle. I use the leftover adrenaline and start to drag the body behind the dumpster in the corner of the ally. In the process, the man's wallet falls out of his pocket onto the stone floor of the alley. I pick it up in a hurry, with no thoughts in my brain and rush out of the alleyway. I look around to only find an empty street. I run as fast as my heels carry me back to me and Pansy's crappy little apartment.

I got to the appointment wheezing, I just ran what I can only imagine was a few miles but I forced myself to continue on. I get into the living room and collapse on the carpeted floor. I lay for a while trying to regain my breath. Once I get my air back into my lungs I remember the man's wallet. The smooth brown leather looks a little worn, it’s heavier than I expected. I flip it open and find my victim's name to be James Harver. His license says he’s only in his early 20’s it’s a shame it came to a fast end. I rifle through more pockets. I open one to find stacks of bills, I pull them out to find a large array of 50s and 100s. I feel my hands shake as a laugh forces its way out of my throat. I hear the door open and the click of heels makes its way through our apartment abruptly. Pansy finds me on the floor laughing so hard tears come out of my eyes. I was cradling the money to my chest like a lifeline. 

“Draco have you gone mental!” She shakes my shoulder trying to make me snap out of it. 

“I found a way to pay rent…” I looked up at Pansy with tears in my eyes and a wad of cash in my grip. 

“Where did you get this Draco!” She sits on the floor next to me and starts counting the cash. I explained the drunk man who tried to assault me and what I had to do in return. 

“Draco why did you kill him-”

“I didn’t mean to kill him, it was self-defense!” I feel my skin start to prickle with anger. The man got what he deserved. He can’t go around trying to rape women and not expect a fight back. 

“Draco that doesn't mean it's right to take his life, did you try calling for help?” Pansy slowly lowered the cash onto the carpet but became reluctant to actually let go. She knows we need that money and besides what is a dead man going to do with it. 

“I screamed for help Pansy and no one came to my aid! I had to do what I had to do. The man tried to rape me, I did this world a service by taking him out” I crossed my arms over my chest and felt a fire burning under my ribs. 

“We don't kill men, it’s not what women do-”

“It’s not what women do, that's rich coming from you, it's a silver lining we needed. I didn't kill the man to get his money, but I'll take it as a sign. We're not getting paid nearly enough to support ourselves! We need cash!” I take a moment to look around the room. The walls are stained with who knows what. The floorboards are ready to pop up at any moment. I would not be surprised to find wild animals living in the walls. Our sink has been leaking long before we ever got here. 

“Besides what has a man ever done for you! It’s time to take some revenge! Women for as long as time has always gotten the short end of the stick, we have always had to put aside our needs and wants for the men in this world. Why can’t I become the ruler of my own fate now” I looked at Pansy knowingly. She looked at the cash in hand then back at me. 

“It’s not right to take a life Draco” She finally let go of the cash and started to get up. 

“What about the men who took ours! Your family! Your ex-husband! They stripped your freedom and tried to turn you into a brain dead bimbo!” Pansy’s eyes snapped to me. She wants to realize I'm right but some part of her brain is holding her back. Pansy’s family has always tried to make her into a sheep but it never seemed to work. She always spoke out of turn to the men, said what was on her mind, called them out for their lack of knowledge. She was too strong-willed to give up and shut up.

“Draco no-” 

“May I remind you that your ever so loving husband didn't hesitate to try and kill you. Pansy, he tried to kill you for your family's money and you know it” I get up and start to walk towards her. 

“It’s not the same… He didn't-” 

“You know it’s the fucking same! Don’t defend him!” I threw my hands in the air in disbelief. 

“I'm not defending him” Pansy scoffs at my little comment then throws her arms over her chest. 

“He tried to kill you for money. Why can’t I have the same pleasure” I ran my fingers through my hair and took a moment to regain my breath. “What have these pigs ever done for us… Your husband tried to suffocate you in your fucking sleep, your parents tried to turning you brain dead! If it makes you feel better my family is not much better. My father was going to auction me to the highest suiter, I had no say or love in the matter. The man did nothing but drink and abuse mother and I. I think it's high time they get what they deserve. A fucking grave” I walk past Pansy into our tiny kitchen. “We deserve better than a run-down apartment, we deserve better than this Pansy” I wave my hand around hoping she'll get the hit. I open a cabinet and watch the door fall off its hinges, It smashes onto the floor with a loud bang. 

“Draco are you saying you want to kill more men! Yes, we deserve better than this but taking someone's life Draco really. Have you gone insane?” Pansy looks at me as if I lost my mind. 

Maybe I have, maybe I lost it the moment my father smacked me across the face for the first time and threatened my mother with a knife, they always say stress brings out the worst in people, the monster under the skin and maybe mine is a bloodthirsty psychopath. After what the men in my life have done to us I have no issue taking out a few of their kind. Rape, theft, murder, abuse, that's all there capable of, and that's all they will be capable of. 

Thinking back to when I killed the man just a few hours ago, it felt good, it felt exhilarating. The adrenaline rush, the power I wielded. Is this what men feel all the time?

“ I’m not proud of myself here!” I take a moment to collect my thoughts carefully. “I didn’t want to kill the idiot but he was going to rape me! If you think I will just sit there and take it you're dead wrong. I just want to make the best of things” I let my shoulders slump, I’m not exactly proud but deep down inside I know the world would be better off with a few men gone. “Men have played God for far too long, it’s my turn to play” I study Pansy for as long as she'll let me. I look in her eyes, there so tired; they lost the fire behind them, grey bags lay under them, the color has seemed to have faded. I look a little deeper to see the gears turning in her head. She knows I'm right, she's just too stubborn to agree with me at the moment. 

“I will turn a blind eye for now, but I don’t want this to become a regular thing. Only if… only if we are truly at rock bottom and if you get caught I’m not baling your ass out.” And with that Pansy turns on her heels and walks into her bedroom. 

\----

A few months later Pansy got a taste of her own greed and blood lust. It was nice to know she could no longer call me crazy without having to look in a mirror as well. A man tried to mug her one night, he drew a knife and threatened her with it. She, of course, put up a fight while screaming for help. Once she realized no one was around to save the day she had to do what was necessary for survival. They somehow wrestled to the dirty street floor. Pansy grabbed a broken beer bottle and swung blindly. She cut the thieves throat, sliced it to be more precise. Pansy never told me what possessed her to grab the man's wallet that night but I would like to think it was the thought of me. She left the scene of the crime with his wallet and ran. 

She came home with makeup and tears running down her face. I let her cry on my shoulder for as long as she needed. I took the wallet from her and found yet another wad of cash. Whoever this man was, did more than just mug random people off the street.

A few weeks after the incident Pansy came into my room with a blanket wrapped around her like a babushka. She had a look on her face, I know that look all too well. I suppress the urge to tell her “I told you so”. I let her unravel in front of me. She explained how thrilling it was to take control, her exact words were “I felt alive”. I saw the thirst in her eyes. It was like looking at myself. She's just as fucked up as I am, it just took her a moment to realize the power that we women can hold. She wanted to do it again and again. I was happy, thrilled she was on my side with this now. She told me every time she thought about the night she killed a man all she could feel was pride. Sometimes she imagined it was her ex-husband and that just fueled her more. She finally came to her senses and I'm more than happy to help.

We started with one man here and another there. We were careful to not make headlines, we would go weeks and even months without hurting a hair on a man's head. As time passed we started to collect more than just wallets, we collected anything that was worth pawning off. Watches, rings, any kind of jewelry. It became our full-time job. After a year we got a nicer apartment with a stunning view, we were able to afford designer clothing, all our jewelry was covered in gems that shined like the sun. Killing became second nature, doing it without a single feeling of regret. We became untouchable, unbreakable.

What can I say diamonds are a girl's best friend. 


	2. "It’s unbecoming to your species"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY NEW UPDATE!!!! (sorry it took forever)  
> Don't forget to follow my tumbler @Grim-fairytales  
> Enjoy!!!!

“David Conell has been reported missing by his wife Lisa Conell. David has been missing for at least 48 hours and was last seen on the corner of Wells and Clark, if you know of his whereabouts please call the local authorities...” So the idiot had a wife. The poor doll didn't even know her husband was a cheating bastard. I did her a favor putting a bullet between the eyes. She deserves better than a low life pig who can’t understand the word commitment or know what marriage means. 

The sound of the wind picking up and slamming raindrops against my bedroom window draws my attention away from the newspaper resting in my hands. The rain must have picked up. I take great pleasure in reading the names of men who I have taken care of in the newspaper, It’s like winning a prize. 

It’s been raining for the past week, I haven’t been able to go out and hunt for my next prey. No women in their right mind and stand in the rain getting soaked to the bone just for a greasy man to pick her up. It’s unheard of. 

I could use a break anyway, Pansy’s birthday is coming up in a day and I have yet to find her a present. She's a picky one, to say the least. Being friends with her for so long I've learned her ways and cracked the code of finding her the perfect gift. The more expensive it is the more she will love it. Coming from a rich family has made me and Pansy’s tastes rather expensive. Diamonds are also draped across our necks and gems always line our fingers. Fur coats and designer heels are what we have grown up with and I will be damned if I lose that privilege. 

I finally force myself out of my plush warm bed. My feet touch the fuzzy warm carpet beneath the bed but the rest of my body gets goosebumps from the frigid air hitting my skin. I rush over to my closet and wrap my freshly cleaned robe around me. I make my way across the room to my grand windows; the soft pitter-patter of rain grows as I get closer and closer. I draw the heavy curtains back to see a gray bleak sky and empty streets. I close the curtains and slowly make my way towards my closet. I change into a green sweater, black slacks, and some heeled boots. I grab my hat and my black trench coat then make my way through the apartment, when I reach the door I take one last look around then grab my umbrella and head into the hallway. 

I step inside the elevator, hit the ground floor button, and start to button up my coat. 

“Hey hold the door!” A shout fills the hallway along with the sound of heavy footsteps rushing closer. I stick my hand between the doors just in time for a tall man to step into the elevator. 

“Thank you!” The man's deep breathless baritone voice fills my ears sending a warm shiver down my spine. I have always had a spot for deeper voices. 

  
  


“Your welcome” I give a small nod in his way then look forward and straighten my coat. The man straightens up and removes his hat. I turn once more to see what the man is doing and end up finding myself staring into a pair of beautifully crafted green eyes. They glisten and shine like my emerald earrings. The rest of his face is not half bad either. Golden tanned skin, a gruff beard that matches the shaggy hair hanging around his ears and touching the nape of his neck. I could make out a few lines on his neck that I would assume are tattoos. 

I push my hair behind my ear and wait for the elevator to descend. I fidget with my hands till we reach the lobby. I step out and make my way towards the doors. The green-eyed man rushes ahead of me and holds the door open for me. 

“Thank you darling” I give a smile and then open my umbrella before stepping out into the rain. 

“Of course my father always told me to treat every woman like a queen” The man starts to walk next to me. He seems unbothered by the fact he has no protection from the rain. I raise my umbrella in kindness and let him step under. He grabs the handle, takes it from my hand then raises it to his height. 

“Your father raised you well. All women are queens and should be treated as such” I hold my head a little higher and straight my back to add authority to my words. Men seem to think women are below them but in reality, men deserve to be six feet under.

“I agree. If I may ask where are we headed” The man glanced over at me with curiosity in his eyes. 

“We? I am out to purchase my friend a gift for her birthday. You may go as you please.” I let out a short laugh as I watch his face change from curiosity to shock. The nerve of some men. Really? I met you all of three seconds ago and you want to follow me around like the lost dog you are. Pitiful I must say. 

“Well, I'll accompany you to where you are headed then be on my merry way. My name is Harry and now that you know my name may I learn yours?” 

“The name is Draco” I turn towards Harry and offer him my hand. He looks at it for a short moment then brings his hand under mine then raises it to his lips. They're soft but the facial hair makes it a little rough; not that I mind. 

“Draco. What a beautiful name.” I roll my eyes and let out a puff of air as we continue our walk in silence. It took ten short minutes to reach the jewelry store. The rain starts to lighten up to where it's a light mist. 

“Thank you for accompanying me Harry” I nod his way and make my dispatcher. I hear the soft sound of rain hitting the ground and the heavy steps of Harry's feet continuing down the road. 

I close my umbrella and hurry into the shop. A soft ding rings above me as I step through the door. 

“Welcome, Mis Malfoy! What can I help you find today?” a familiar voice draws me to the counter like moths to blinding light. I lift my head to find Robert standing on the other side of a jewelry case. He reminds me of a delicate cream puff. So soft, round, and warm. He has a heart the size of London and it warms my cold heart just to see his chubby face. (Men take notes on how to treat a lady). 

“It’s Pansy’s birthday in two days and I need to find her something. Shopping for her can be most difficult so I need something that will please her expensive taste” I start looking at the diamonds underneath the thick locked glass. Everything I see is either not good enough or she happens to already possess it. 

“I think Pansy will find my most recent creation most pleasing. If you would follow me lady Malfoy” Roberts starts to walk into the back then beacons me with a wave of his hand. I lightly glide across the room, careful to not bump into anything fragile and walk into a small room. The room is painted white with framed pictures of what I can only guess is family and friends. There's a desk in the corner with a plethora of tools and a single lamp. Along with tools tiny diamonds cover on the desk mat and in little containers with what seems to be labeled. Books are thrown around the room with little care, some lay on the desk some lay on the shaggy red carpet, others are just stacked against the wall. 

“This is my little private workroom where I create one of a kind pieces. I deeply apologize for the mess; I didn't think I would ever have guests back here.” Robert waddles over to the safe in the corner of the room and starts to unlock it. 

“Robert you never need to apologize to me. You have never done me ,  wrong darling!” I watch the stout man make his way to the crowded desk with a blue velvet box in hand. I walk over and catch a glimpse over his shoulder. What I saw for only a second looks grand and covered in the gems. 

“I have been working on this piece of a while now. One of a kind necklace I call it the ocean's heart” Robert turns around and finally reveals what's in the case. My jaw drops and my breath gets caught in my throat. What lays in front of me is a stunning necklace, the grand centerpiece, the eye-catcher is the sapphire that lays in the middle; it’s as large as my palm and as blue as the sea from a fresh storm. Surrounding the deep blue sapphire is little carefully placed diamonds. Braided along the chain of the necklace are small emeralds. It looks as if the queen of the sea would wear this upon her neck. The gems are so polished and clean I can see my multiple reflections stare back at me. If I wasn't such a good friend I would keep this for myself and never let Pansy touch it. 

“I- I have no words. This is… stunning. Pansy would die for this… Robert, how much will this cost me?” I slowly reach for the gem covered necklace almost in a trance-like state. The smooth and cold surface of the stone sends shivers down my spine. It screams elegance and power, something Pansy craves at every turn. 

“For such a loyal customer like yourself, I think I can offer a discount” Robert sends me a wink as we make our way towards the register. I reach into my purse and dig around till I find my pen and checkbook. “Since you have been a loyal customer for as long as you have moved here I will set the price at $2,500. Sound fair” Roberts raises an eyebrow and starts to wrap the velvet box. 

“It’s well worth it!” I write a check to Robert and slide it across the glass. Once He's done wrapping a large bow he slides the box over to me and collects the check. 

“It's always a pleasure doing business with you lady Malfoy.” Robert walks me to the door and holds it open for me. I lean down and press a warm kiss to his chubby cheek before stepping out and opening my umbrella. The necklace hides in my purse so it does not get wet in any way. 

“See you later darling and tell the misses I said hello '' With that, I turn on my heels and make my way towards the apartment building. 

\---

Pansy's birthday comes faster than I hoped. We are planning on getting all dolled up and celebrating at the speakeasy we tend to frequent. It’s only two-thirty our plans aren't till eight. I pick myself up from my bed and slink my way to my closet. I slept like shit the night before and in dire need of a short nap. Before I knock myself out I pick out my skimpiest dress I have. The dress has a deep V cut, it stops mid-thigh, and has a slit that goes all the way up to my hip. I hang the dress in the doorknob to my closest and work my way to my curtains. Sunlight is leaking through the crack in the curtains, begging to fill my dim room. I open them and let the sun pour in. My skin warms beautifully in the sun's rays. I hear the sounds of cars driving and honking on the road. People are walking about enjoying the beautiful weather, it’s a nice break from the sad rain we were having. 

I enter the kitchen to find Pansy already sitting at the table enjoying some coffee and pancakes. 

“Happy birthday you!” I rush over and envelope Pansy in a warm hug. 

“Thank you, love!” Pansy gives a quick kiss to my cheek before returning to her breakfast. I walk over to the fridge and pull out some pasta from last night. I hop on the counter and start to eat my cold leftovers. 

“When do you want your present?” I look over to Pansy to find her looking up at the ceiling contemplating. 

“You know my greedy ass wants it now!” Pansy looks at me with , crazy in her eye s . I laugh then hop down and speed walk into my room. I grab the wrapped present from under my bed then bring it back into the kitchen. 

“Here you are you monster” I put the present in front of her and snicker. I watch her tear the present open like a monkey opening a banana. I move to the other side of the table and sit as Pansy finally opens the velvet box. 

“Draco… This is… Beautiful, stunning… Thank you” Pansy delicately picks up the necklace and takes a closer look. I watch cristal tears form in her eyes as she looks between me and the fresh-cut gems. I get up and walk behind her. 

“Here hand me the necklace” Pansy lays the necklace, I unlock the clap and lay it across her neck. I clasp it into place and slowly walk around to see how it looks. “The sapphire brings out your eyes. It looks great on you Pansy. Happy birthday” I smile down at Pansy as she slowly brings her hand to the necklace then looks back up at me. 

“I can’t thank you enough.” Tears finally spill her and run down her soft cheeks. Pansy stands up in a hurry then rushes my way and envelopes me in a bone-crushing hug. 

“Your welcome love! I’m going to take a nap and wake me up at 4:30, dear” I pat Pansy back, give a light kiss on the cheek then make my way back to my bedroom. I pull back my blankets then climb in. I wrap myself to my neck and let myself sink into the sheets. 

\---

“Draco… Draco , wake up” I feel a warm hand shoving my shoulder and a soft voice lulling me out of my wondrous sleep. 

“Just five more minutes please” I roll away from the witch and pull the covers over my head. 

“Draco get your fat ass up and get ready for MY party” Pansy rips the sheets off of my then climbs on my bed. She stands up and starts to jump around causing me to flop around like a fish out of water. I swear if I didn’t love her as much as I do I would kill her. 

“Fine fine fine! Move so I can get in the shower you drunk” Pansy leaps off my bed and proceeds to leave my room. I stumble over to my bathroom in a tired haze. I start my shower and strip while it gets nice and hot. Two degrees off from hell; the perfect temperature. I step in and feel the warm water slowly melting away the aches and sourness out of my body. 

After I finish washing up and drying myself with a towel I wrap myself in my fluffy pink bathrobe and start on my makeup. I lightly coat my eyes in green eyeshadow in remembrance of the beautiful green eyes I saw earlier this week. I put on my normal blush but instead of a pink lip, I top it off with a rube red lip instead. I slip into my little black dress. By the time I finish blow drying my hair, it's 7:30. I grab my heels and make my way into the living room and find Pansy waiting on the couch. 

“Let's get FUCKED UP!” I throw my arm around Pansy’s shoulder and head out the door. 

\---

The speakeasy was packed full of drunks and loud mouth men. Me and  Pansy and I were on our third shot and creating a wonderful buzz. I was about to take a fifth shot when someone bumped my side and proceeded to spill the shot on the counter, as soon as the glass hit the bar counter it shattered with a loud bang. 

“Watch it you neanderthal!” I turn in a furry only to find the green-eyed moron staring back at me with worry in his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry… Draco?” 

“Draco you know this buffoon?’ Pansy pops up behind me and rests a heavy hand on my shoulder.

“Ya, I held the elevator for him and shared an umbrella” I narrow my eyes at the cowering man before me. He looks like a leaf in the wind, shaking. 

“I’m sorry, let me buy you a drink, care for another shot?” 

“I’ll gladly take that drink.” I watch the bar taker clean up the glass and start to fill my next drink.

“Put the glass on my tab Damien” Harry slaps the counter and turns back at me. “So what is a lovely lady like you doing in a place like this”

“Celebrating a birthday, Pansy’s to be exact” I turn to find Pany’s dancing rather closely with a man who doesn’t seem sober but not terribly drunk either. “I enjoy music and a good drink once in a while. It’s nice to get away from the chaos that life throws in my face” I look Harry up and down. I see a chain that seems to lead to a gold pocket watch, he has an expensive tailor-made suit. His hair is slicked back, rings filled with gems fine his fingers, and a gold chain peaks behind the partly open white button-down shirt. It might be Pansy’s birthday but I want a treat too. If I get him drunk enough I can take him home and show him what this little lady can do.

“Draco!” Pansy’s loud mouth interrupts my train of thought as she slams her hand down on my shoulder and seems to be using it for balance. “I’m going to take this over to Jackson’s place! Stay safe love” I get a wet drunk kiss on the cheek as Pansy waddles away from me on the arm of an equally drunk idiot. As much as she enjoys a good hunt sometimes she enjoys being ravaged by a man with money. It’s one of her weaknesses, sex. 

“Well Harry, since the birthday queen just walked out, care to be my company” I lean forward and give him a nice few of my chest. I watch Harry’s eyes twitch down then back up to my face, a grin spreads across his face as he turns towards the bartender.

“Damien get me and the lady some scotch ” Harry winks my way then leans closer to me. He takes a strand of my hair in his hands and twirls it around his finger. I try and suppress the urge to slap his hand. 

We talk for what feels like hours. I have a lovely buzz from the scotch and shots I've been intaking. I asked Harry if he wanted to come back to my place for a nightcap, of course, I gave him a wink and a twirl of hair and he became putty in my hands. I bring him up to my appointment and lure him into the kitchen.

“Care for a little more scotch?” I bend over to reach into the liquor cabinet.

“I’m always down for more scotch” Harry gives a wink and leans on the counter. I pour two classes and hang it over to the green eyes idiot. We clink our glasses before taking a sip.

“I’m going to slip into something more comfortable, I’ll be back doll” I wave my fingers and head into my room to change. I change into some short shorts and a white tank top. I grab my gun and hide it behind my back. I walk into the kitchen and give a little giggle. Harry’s head turns and looks me up and down then starts to reach behind his back.

“Look what we have here” Harry turns his body towards me, I pull the gun out behind my back just as Harry pulls out a gun as well.

“What the fuck!” I screech and tighten my grip on my gun.

“You were last seen with one of your own, I was hoping it was just a coincidence, a misunderstanding but it seems like my suspicions were true. I can’t have you keep taking out my people. It would be very  inconveniencing .” Harry’s green eyes have an unbothered look to them. It's like I don't recognize him, I'm used to the scared shell of a human, but I guess that was an act... 

“Men have done nothing but get in my way! You are no different! Vile and only looking for  the next hole to fuck, it’s unbecoming to your species”

“I'm sorry you feel that way doll and I’m sorry for what I'm about to do” Harry ducks under the counter as I hear the ringing noise of a gunshot. A bullet was lodged into the wall a few feet from my head. I run and dive behind the couch. I place my hand over my chest and try to even out my breathing. 

“What a shit  shot you are” I let out a short breathy laugh before I creep up so I can see over the couch and see the counter. I hold my breath to steady my hand and wait till I need a nest of hair slowly come into view. I aim and take a shot. The bullet shatters a glass with good scotch still in it, the head bobs back down. I crawl back down and slowly crawl to get a better angle of the couch.

“You're not a sharpshooter your self dear” A few shots ring over the couch, I hear glass shattering and the sounds of bullets being lodged into furniture. A tear slips out of my eye, I quickly wipe it away, I can’t show weakness; especially not now. I lay and with bated breath hoping to get a good angle. Everything is silent except for my rapidly beating heart. Sweat drips down my forehead and my back as I wait and wait for Harry to pop his head out. I slowly crawl back and seem to have hit my leg on the coffee table leg. I turn to see I hit a human leg, I follow the leg up to see Harry swinging the butt of his gun at me. 

“Harry no please!” All I feel is a sharp ringing pain in my temple before everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave a comment and kudos!!!


	3. "Women do not bow to men, they bend to us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YASSS CHAPTER 3!!!! Enjoy!!! As always leave a comment and kudo!! I'm having so much fun with this! Follow my twitter @grim-fairytales

I wake up to a cold and empty room. There's a single light bulb above me but It doesn’t seem to be giving off much light. I look down to see that I'm still dressed as I was when Harry knocked me out. My dress is dirty and looks to be slightly torn. My head throbs every time I try to think. It feels as if someone is hammering away at my skull. I try to rub my face only to get stopped by ropes. I turn around slowly to find my hands are tied and by the look of the knot; I can’t undo this one. 

“Fuck” I hang my head for a moment or at least until the pain subsides then continues to look around. The only thing in the room is the sad barely functioning light bulb, me in this cold metal chair, and a closed-door right across from me. “Hey! I'm awake you dicks!” I cringe in pain at how loud my voice echoes off the stone walls. After a few moments, a loud creak draws my attention away from the stabbing pain in my brain. 

“You rang you highness” That voice sounds so familiar. 

“I guess I did summon a dick” I look up to see Harry’s smirking face. “What are you going to do with me? Kill me? Torture me?” I look in his eyes with excitement. 

“I’m not planning on hurting you princess” Harry walks over to me and lightly grazes his knuckles against my cheek. 

“Don’t touch me you pig. You have done enough damage, what more do you want from me?” I turn my head so Harry can't touch me any longer. I try to suppress the hiss of pain. This is humiliating, at this point I wish a hole would open up and swallow me whole. Death is better than anything else they have planned. Harry grabs my jaw in a fierce grip and forces me to look at him. What a neanderthal. I wince at the sharp movement; I can feel my brain rattle around in my skull. 

“I just need a favor if you will? You took something from me and now you're going to make it up. Sound reasonable sweetheart?” The sly look on Harry's face has my heart dropping to the floor. 

“What could you possibly want from me?” I will admit I'm terrified of what he wants from me. Men are disgusting creatures who only use their penis to think. 

“I'm going to require your ‘services’ so to speak” Harry looks me up and down. I feel bile starting to rise and burn the inside of my throat. 

“I would never-” 

“I'm not asking you to spread your legs. Well, actually I am. I need you to do your ‘magic’ on a certain target.” Harry slowly raises to full high before slowly making his way behind me. I turn my head and make sure he stays within my vision. 

“My magic? You need to be more specific than that” I watch Harry reach for the knots keeping my hands bound. His other hand reaches into his pocket and slowly pulls out a switchblade. My breath gets caught in my throat as my heartbeat starts to quicken. 

“I need you to lure him to a trap. Do what you tried to do to me. Sound easy enough?” With a flick of his wrist, Harry cuts the rope setting my hands free. I bring them close to my body and start to rub the irritated joint. 

“You want me to prostitute myself for your own personal gain?” I look at Harry in disbelief. The nerve of men sometimes amazes me. 

“Do you remember David Conell? He was in the papers a few weeks ago for going ‘missing’” Harry puts his knife away and circles back towards me. 

“I do remember reading about him yes. He was a low life, cheating on his poor wife. She deserves better than that lust-driven creature.” I snicker at Harry and cross my arms over my chest. 

“He was one of ours!” Harry throws his hands up and tries to search my face for something. 

“One of ours? What? Let’s start with where am I?” I try to stand up but my legs start to shake under me, I fall into the chair causing it to scratch across the floor. 

“You’re in one of the Marauders holding cells. You killed one of the Marauders men.” 

“Look I didn’t know he was part of your little gang. Us women have to find work somewhere-” 

“So killing men is ‘finding work’ are you ser-” 

“You kill people too, you blabbering idiot! Don’t act as if you are doing some gods work while what I do is filth” I stand in a furry (thank gods my legs don’t collapse under me this time). 

“Be careful who you call idiot” Harry gets in my face. I can smell the strong scent of tobacco on his lips and an earthy smell coming from the rest of him. 

“Sorry darling but you don’t scare me. After dealing with my father for more than half my life, men are like little sheep to me. Soft, stupid, and always ready to be lead to slaughter” I give a small giggle in his face before continuing. “So you need my help in killing a man or just luring him here? I need to know the parameters of my job before I dive headfirst” Harry gives a quick surprised look before backing away. 

“You seem almost excited, why?” 

“I want to get this ‘debt’ that I have paid off so I no longer need to deal with you and your kind” We stand in silence for a few moments before Harry speaks up he looks slightly hurt at my words. 

“Follow me, I’ll show you who and what you’re going to be working with.” With that, he turns and makes his way out the door. I follow close behind. 

Once we make it out of what I can assume was a dungeon I start to get a homer feel of the place. It’s quite grand. Paintings line the walls every once in a while ill see an end table with a vase of beautiful flowers. Hallways leading in every direction, a plush red carpet lay under my sore healed feet, beautiful chandeliers dangle every few feet. 

“Do you live here?” I break the silence, my voice sounds rough due to my throat being so dry. 

“The gang lives here, there are a few people who choose to live outside the hideout but most of us reside here” Harry continues to walk me through his maze of a house or hideout. Whatever you want to call it. 

“You have a beautiful home. It reminds me of mine back in England” My mind slowly wanders back to when life was ok there. It was only ever ok at best. The only light in my life was Pansy and my angel of a mother. 

“You used to live in England?” Harry’s voice was full of curiosity. It warmed my heart for a moment. 

“I did. I moved away when I had enough money to get the hell out. That house can burn down for all I care. Everything I once loved died in that house. Let it fall on everything I hate” I try to blink away the tears or at least rub them away before Harry can see. I don’t need him to see me like this. 

“I’m sorry to hear that” Harry stops in front of a large wooden door. 

“Don’t be, I don’t need anyone’s pity anymore. The only person I rely on is me now and I'd like to keep it that way” I gave a half-smile before motioning towards the door. Harry slowly opens the door revealing what looks to be a dining room. 

The walls are a stunning red with gold accents. The large table looks to hold at least 20 people and it’s dark wood with matching chairs. The table is already, it has full of a mix of men and women. They have files scattered on the table but I can’t make out what they say. 

“Ladies and gents let me introduce the women of the evening; Draco Malfoy!” Harry claps sarcastically before letting out a hardy laugh. What an idiot. 

“Pathetic” I whisper under my breath but just loud enough that Harry might hear it. 

“What did you say to me princess” Harry turns around in a furry and tries to look menacing but It’s like staring down an angry puppy. I want to pinch his cheeks and coo. 

“I said pathetic. Now that we got that great mystery out of the way with the help of Harry’s amazing detective skills we can get a move on. Id likes to know my target. This and when I get to play with the foul, are the only parts I’m looking forward to.” I roll my eyes and saunter into the room and take the seat at the head of the table. 

“That seat is taken Mrs. Malfoy” A man with red unruly hair dares to speak in my direction. His eyes are a warm brown color with flecks of gold hidden amongst the brown. He’s in a quite nice looking suit. Black, pinned stripped. He also has an expensive watch around his right hand. Apart from me wants to swipe it from him, but a woman like me knows better. 

“Cry about it. I was bashed in the head with the butt of a gun, tied to a cold metal chair and quite frankly I’m tired and in need of new clothes, a shower, and a warm meal, so whoever’s chair this maybe can suck it up for an hour or two. I am a tired woman who deserves a little respect here! You need my help not the other way around and you best remember that.” I stand and tower over the poor redhead whose face is as red as a stop sign. 

“But-” 

“Ron just let it go, she’s technically right, let her have this. She’s been through a lot” The women on the side of me speaks up. Her hair is a dark brown puffy mess but she most certainly knows how to dress her self. She’s also wearing a lovely red suit, the topcoat is open to show a crisp white button-down. A few buttons are left undone to show a little skin (always a good choice). 

“Thank you, finally some decent treatment!” I lean a little closer to the women next to me and whisper: “by the way, red, super cute on you! Love it!” I give a warm smile before sitting back into the chair. 

“Thank you! That means a lot coming from you” She blushes and pulls a strand of hair behind her ear. How adorable. 

“Wait, ‘coming for you’?” My eyes immediately find Harry’s. He shrugs his shoulders before passing me a folder. 

“We have been collecting information on you for a little while. We have some connections, not always good. “With some of the men that have entered your dragon’s den and have never come back out.” I open the folder to find a few photos of me some are with my past hits others are of just me. A few newspaper clipping is paperclipped together along with what looks to be handwritten notes. An unwanted shiver crawls up my spine. “We needed to know what we were dealing with, especially before this” Just as Harry finishes the door opens again. 

A man with the same dark shaggy hair as Harry has comes through the door. He’s looking to be around six feet, well built, and has a friendly air to him. I know that friendliness won’t last very long. Rings of all colors and sizes cover his hand like a glove. He has a navy blue suit with a white shirt under. I can see a gun “hidden” on his belt loop. I sit up in the chair and try to give somewhat of an authoritarian look to myself. 

Women do not bow to men, they bend to us. Remember that ladies. 

“Thank you all for meeting with me today, especially you Mrs. Malfoy. I’m James Potter, you have already had the pleasure of meeting my son Harry. The lady and gentleman next to you are Ron and Hermione” James walks over to the chair next to me, he doesn’t sit but instead sticks his hand towards me. I rise from the chair and give a firm handshake. 

“Pleasure and please call me Draco, I don’t go by Malfoy anymore” I let go of James’s hand and sit back in the chair. James raises an eyebrow at me for a moment. 

“Well, Draco I think it’s best to get straight into the business. You have taken one of-” 

“Yes, I’m aware I have ‘taken’ one of your own. I would like to make it clear that beforehand I was not aware he was part of your Muttley crue.” I cross my arms over my chest. “Tell me who my target is and what you want me to do with him” James looks taken back for a moment before smiling at me. It’s unnerving at best.

“A woman of action. We need more of your attitude around here sometimes. Well, your target will be a man known as Fenrir Greyback. He’s a vicious little thorn in our side that just won't seem to go away. He is part of the ‘death eaters’ little gang and were slowly diminishing their numbers. They are nothing but ruffins trying to institute chaos and we can’t have that happening, can we?” James handed me a folder with photos, maps, and handwritten notes, from a quick glance at them they seem to be normal hang out spots. 

“What do you want me to do to him? Kill him? Bring him here? Question him? I need exact detail, if not I'll kill him and rob his corpse for anything I can pawn.” I drum my nails on the table while I stare down the lions in the room. I’m in their den, anything can eat me at this point. 

“We need you to bring him here. This house, once you bring him here your debt is cleared. I'll have Hermione giving this address so you don’t get lost. Sound easy enough?” James stans up from the table and offers me his hand once more. I stand up realizing I am up to his shoulders… in heels. I offer my to him and let him shake it. 

“I’ll bring him here on Saturday night to make sure your men will be ready for me” With that, I start to walk out of the room. I hear a few footsteps follow closely behind me. I turn to find Hermione walking, trying to catch up with my fast pace.

“How do you walk that fast in heels?” I let out a laugh, I look down to see flats on her feet. 

“Years of practice my dear”

“Here is our address so you know where to come on Saturday. Do you need a ride home Mrs. Draco?” Hermione gives me a slip of paper with the address. I fold it nicely and stuff it into my bra. 

“That would be wonderful darling care to give me one?” I offer a warm smile and watch her blush under my gaze. 

“I’ll happily take you home”

“Perfect lead the way” Me and Hermione make our way to the garage. We get in her car and start the drive home. The ride home was longer than I expected, around 40 minutes to get back to my apartment complex. The ride was not quite by any means. Me and the sweet Hermione chatted up a storm. It was nice to see someone have a little trust in me. I invited her out to drinks with me and Pansy for a girl’s night. She accepted now we just have to plan a date. Hermione didn’t open up too much but gave me the basic information about her. I understand the need for some secrecy. She’s a wonderful girl with a brain. She's the dangerous kind... I like it. 

\---

  
  


I trudge up to my apartment; I open the door to find Pansy running around like a mad man. 

“Pansy?” Her neck snaps towards me as soon as her name leaves my lips. She takes a moment to look me up and down before running at me with her arms open. 

“Oh thank god you’re safe!” I fall into her warmth as her arms encircle around me. I missed her more than anyone would ever know. “Where were you? What happened? Are you ok!” I feel guilty for being away for god knows how long. 

“I’m fine… I got mixed up in a few things and now have a debt to pay off.” I look at our feet so she doesn't see the tears building in my eyes. 

“What did you get mixed up in.” Pansy hugs me tighter as if she's trying to fuse the broken parts of me back together. 

“I don’t want to get you involved” I really don’t. Pansy may be able to keep track of her own but this is much bigger than anything she's ever dealt with. It's much bigger than anything I ever dealt with either. I don’t need her getting hurt, I don’t think I would be able to live with myself if she did. 

“Draco please, don’t keep things from me… I want to help” My heart aches to know that I can’t hide things from her. 

“Let me shower and change into a fresh pair of clothes. Then I’ll tell you what happened.” Pansy hods at me before letting me and watching me hobble towards my room. 

After a warm refreshing shower and a nice pair of baggy clothes, I’m ready to spill. I find Pansy waiting in the living room. She has two cups of tee ready. I sit next to her and take the cup in my hands. I take a long drink before starting at the beginning. 

\----

“Draco what are you going to do?” Pansy stans in a flurry and looks petrified. 

“I’m going to the job! I don’t need the debt hanging over my head! What do you want me to do?” I stare at her for a second in disbelief. I know she means well but Pansy is not always the brightest when it comes to these situations. 

“Is this really the only option you have?” I can tell she doesn’t want me to do it but I have, I don’t have any other options. Pansy looks at me with her puppy eyes, I hurt but I'll move past it. 

“Pansy we have nee over this a billion times, yes… It’s something I have to do but it’s something I do best.” Pansy slowly sits back next to me and leans on my shoulder. “I don’t need you to get involved do you hear me” 

‘I’m helping you whether you like it or not-”

“This is not up for debate-”

“Your right it’s not! I’m helping you whether you like it or not!” A shudder runs up my spine as I realize I can’t change her mind. Once shes set on something nothing can move it. 

“If you do help… you will not make contact with him you will only be there to make sure no one gets in my way and be my backup if something goes awry” I wrap my arms around her and squeeze tight. “I love you too much to let anything happen to you… You’re all I have left, I can’t lose you” 

“And you won't Dray, I promise.” Pansy and I stay wrapped in each other's arms under a blanket of silence. 

I break the silence with a long sign “Saturday is the day, be ready” Me and Pansy spend the rest of the night together either in silence or soft conversation.

\---

My heels clack against the dark wood floor. I like making my presence known to all. Make sure they know I'm at the top of the food chain. I make my way towards the bar and order a scotch. 

I can feel lots of eyes on me, I don’t blame them. I never feel the need to cover myself as a “proper woman” would. It never suited me, it’s always been my job to stand out. My dress just reaches under the swell of my ass and just barely covers my chest. The color was a beautiful forest green color, it sparkles under the low light of the speakeasy. I wear my matching strappy heels, it adds a few feet to my height but not by much. My hair is in large bounce curls and my makeup is anything but subtle. 

Once I get my scotch I scan the room. I spot Pansy in a corner talking to a tall light-haired man. I swallow the lump in my throat as she turns towards me and offers a small smile. I try to give one back but the butterflies in my stomach turn to a swarm of angry wasps. I force myself to continue to look around till I find my target. I find him standing near a stage slowly nursing his drink. He's much taller than I expected. His dark long hair is slicked back. His suit looks brand new, a warm charcoal color with an icy blue button shirt under it. The undershirt is open exposing a bulky hairy chest. I shove a seductive smile on my way and start to saunter over. 

As I get closer the hulk of a man seems to notice me. A wide smile breaks across his face, I can feel the bile rising in my throat. I give a hard swallow before continuing on.

“What is a sexy thing like you doing in a dingy place like this?” I have to look up to see this man in the eyes, his breath wafts over me filling my nostrils with the smell of alcohol and tobacco. I have to keep my brave face up. 

“A lady needs a drink once in a while, it’s so nice to get away from the boringness of the outside world, something I need a- bit of fun” I scan Fenrir up and down before placing a hard on his well-sculpted arm. 

“A little bit of fun you say?” I feel his eyes trace my skin, it feels like knives threatening to rip through my skin. One of his giant paws wraps itself around my much smaller wrist and brings it to his lips. He kisses my hand with chapped lips. I suppress the urge to vomit on him in self-defense. 

“Yes, some fun…" I give a wink before continuing "Would you mind buying this little lady a drink?” I let a small giggle escape

Time for the real fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! leave a comment and a Kudos if you please!!!


	4. “So where do I sign?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!! sorry for the long-awaited next chapter!! School has been killing me, taking 5 classes, and working two jobs is not a great time but I am not giving up on this and my french prince know that! As always please feel free to leave a comment and kudos!!

Six drinks, this neanderthal has downed six drinks in the span of an hour. He’s not black-out drunk per se but he's not exactly stable or alert either. I have barely touched my second glass of whiskey. I have to keep some form of normality if I need to finish out my job.

“Darling, care to go somewhere more... private?” I uncross my legs on the barstool and let the shaved bear give me a once over. A large hand runs up my thigh and starts to tread in some dangerous waters. 

“Your- speaking my language.” Fenrir’s grey eyes have a glaze over them; It’s like looking at a stormy sea through a fogged telescope. He can’t seem to focus on anything… Perfect. Fenrir leans heavily on the bar and brings his face inches away from mine “Lead the way beautiful.” I gag at the overwhelming stench of a drunk man’s breath. It feels my nostrils like smoke and threatens to fog my brain. 

“Come along now.” I peal my thigh from the leather par stool and make my way out of the bar and towards my car. Greyback is not far behind and I can feel his drunk gaze burning through my dress on to my ass. I give Pansy a nod before making my way out of the bar. 

The cold air nips at my exposed thighs and arms sending shivers up and around my body. I walk just a tad bit faster to my car so I don’t freeze to death. 

I give him a bit of a show while walking to the car. Swing my hips and give a few sexy looks over the shoulder to sell the show. I can hear his uneven footsteps start to move a little faster once my car is in view. I parked mostly out of sight. 

“You have quite an expensive car for a little lady like yourself.” Greyback wet slurred words ring in my ears. It’s as if a loud church bell went off in my head sending me into a frenzy. 

“A little lady like me can’t work to get herself a nice car, is that it?” I spin on my heels in a furry. My freshly painted nails dig into the soft skin of my palm's threatening to break. I bite my lip before I can let out any last words. Silly men are not worth my time, they're barely worth a bullet I lodge into their heads. I feel the urge to forget the debt over my head and kill him where he stands but I don’t need the mafia running at me. I force my body to relax but my nasty glare stays. 

“It’s just unexpected- yehe?” The drunken idiot stumbles to the passenger side of the car and waits for me to unlock it. I wait a moment staring at the soon to be a dead man before me. I begrudgingly unlock my car and with a defeated sigh I crawl into the driver’s seat. 

Just like lambs to a slaughter. 

“Do you want to know how I got this car?” I let a wide smile stretch my face and give Fenrir a side glance. I feel my blood rush in my veins, I can hear it. My palms start to tingle, my heart starts to pick, I bite my lip to suppress a moan. I get this way when I’m close to a kill. The psychopath in my just screams to be let free. Like a tiger in a cage begging to be let out.

“Tell me, baby.” What a poor unexpecting fool. He leans back in the chair leaving himself open for attack, his guard is down, and with all the alcohol his reaction time is at least cut in half. It’s like taking candy from a sleeping child.

I open the glove compartment and pull out a small velvet black bag. I slowly unzip the zipper and let my hand rest upon the containments. I look around and see that beyond this car we are the only ones around. It’s pretty late at night and chilly for that matter no one is going to be driving around let alone walking home. 

“By killing men like you.” I grab the barrel of the gun and smash the butt into Greybacks temple. A defining crunch fills the car along with a short pitiful yelp before passing out. Blood starts to leak out of the wound and dribbles down onto his shoulder staging the fabric. I put my gun back in the glove compartment and let out a laugh before starting my route to Potter. 

\---

I’m about five minutes away from Potter’s home when a cop car pulls up next to me at a traffic light. 

“I’m going to need you to pull over.” the voice is male. 

“Yes sir.” I flinch at the fear in my voice. Now is not the time for little games, I need to get this ticking bomb back to Potters. 

My blood runs cold as I start to pull over my car and look at the barely warm body next to me. 

“Fuck.” I frantically look around my car for anything I can wipe the dripping blood with. I see the officer pull behind me and slowly start to make his way out of his car. I wipe the blood with my hand and proceed to cover the open wound the best I can with Greyback’s shaggy hair. I put my hands on the steering wheel and wait for the impending doom. A cold sweat slowly drips down my neck and starts to run down my back. 

“Mame do you know why I pulled you over this evening?” The officer shines his light into my car blinding me for a moment. I raise the clean hand to block the blinding light from burning my eyes. The blood on my hand starts to dry and making it feel sticky and flaky. I keep my palms down and think for a second calculating a response. 

“No not particularly.” I look up to see a young boy in front of me. His hair is cropped and neat. He’s in uniform but it looks as if it’s too large for him. His belt is pulled to the very last hole and the shirt gives him no shape. 

“Your brake light is out, you need to get that fixed.” the officer looks around my car then shines his light back on me. “ I need a license” 

“Of course.” I feel my bloodied palm twitch as I slowly reach for my purse. I bring it to my lap and start to look for my license. I had it over and watch him look back and forth between me and the photo ID

“Well your license seems to be in order, I’ll let you off with a warning but make sure to get that brake light fixed, or ill have to give you a ticket Ms. Malfoy.” the officer hands me my license back but continues to shine his stupid light around my car. This boy needs to get the bloody hell away from me before he sees something that will most likely get him killed (by me of course). 

“Of course Sir thank you.” I stuff my license into my wallet and start to put it back. 

“Mame are you ok your hand is bleeding!” The idiot shines a light right on my hand. My stomach twists and turns as my brain starts to work overtime trying to stall and figure out what in the hell to say. 

“I was just helping a stranger who accidentally cut himself while I was walking to my car.” Good one idiot “He’s ok now and I was driving home to wash it off.” I flash a ‘convincing’ smile and try to press out my chest in the most inconspicuous way. If he’s smart he will just glance at the chest and leave. 

“Is that the man next to you.” The officer shines his light on the passed out target next to me. I shift my body so Greyback is out of sight

Idiot! Stupid fucking moron! You’re meant to look at the boobs, give a grin, flirt, and leave! 

“No that’s my loving husband. He had a long day at work and is now getting some rest.” I grit my teeth then reach across and grab Gerybacks cold calloused hand. I pray to whatever god is up there that they gave me the ability to lie on the spot. 

“Why were you out this late?” The officer gives me a suspicious look that makes my blood boil and freezes all at the same time. Don’t you dare look at me like that, I’ll have your head on a stick and make an example of you in front of your little colleagues. 

“We went for a late dinner and a nice late night walk, officer are you accusing me of something, is driving my tired husband home a crime?” I cross my arms over my chest and narrow my eyes at the boy in front of me. I watch the officer’s eyes open in shock before he raises his hands in defense, he shrinks under my gaze as he should. I am not someone to mess with. 

“No- no ma-” 

“Then if it’s all right with you, I would like to go home to get this blood off my hand and get my tired husband to bed, or is that too much to ask.” I grind my teeth and wait for him to respond. 

“I’m sorry…have a great rest of your night.” The officer turns on his heels and walks back to his car. I wait for the officer to drive away before I make my dissent again. 

“Idiots surround me like a plague.” I shove the body next to me hard enough for his head to hit the window with a muted dull thud. 

\---

I finally make it to the Potter’s residence with my blood boiling and ready to rip anyone’s head off if they dare get in my way. The gate to the front of the house opens as I start to pull in and slow down. I put my healed foot back on the gas and start to drive around the large water fountain towards the front door. 

I slam on my breaks once I reach the door and watch greybacks unconscious body lurch forward and slam full body into the dash. I can’t help but laugh until my sides ache and tears threaten to break from my eyes. A knock on the passenger door brings me out of my laughing fit. I look up to see bloody Potter staring back with a confused look on his face. I stop laughing immediately and give a flirty face before parking my car and get out. 

“I see you did your end of the bargain, not too many issues?” Harry opens the door and ushers men to grab the body. 

“No issues at all, it was actually quite fun if I admit.” I start to follow Harry and his men into the Potter mansion. I watch Greyback get dragged down to the holding cells I was once in. Once he’s out of sight, I walk into the dining room and see James Potter waiting for me at the head of the table. 

“You did your job quite well.”

“It was rather easy, It's the most fun I had in weeks. Had a few hitches along the way, but nothing I couldn’t handle.” I take a seat between James and Harry then rest my chin on my open palm.

“How did you do it?” James extends a large hand in my direction and had a wondrous look in his eyes as if he's hiding a surprise. I shake it before answering his questions. 

“Booze and a tight dress,” James raises an eyebrow at me before I continue “and the butt of a gun.” I crack a smile as I watch James bellow out a laugh. 

“You're one hell of a lady Draco.” 

“Sometimes all you need is a woman's touch and things become simpler. With that said I’ll be on-” I start to stand up but before I can I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder holding me down. I look over to see Harry smiling at me but not a genuine smile but it's rather forced and uncomfortable to look at. I sit back in my seat and take a quick glance around the table, all eyes are on me and rather hopeful and full of optimism. 

“Draco we have another task for-”

“You said after this my debt was cleared! Now you want to pull me along like some dog who doesn't have anything better to do?” James once again raises an eyebrow and reaches down and grabs something off the floor. I watch the dark-haired man pull a small leather bag from the floor, place it on the table, and slide it till it sits in front of me. 

“Your debt is cleared, no need to worry about that, but we also know what you're capable of. We enjoy your company and your, for lack of a better word, talent.” I look up at James for a moment before reaching for the bag. The leather feels brand new, just bought. It’s smooth and cold from just sitting on the floor for god knows how long. It’s a dark brown color with gold hardware. I slowly open the bag not exactly sure what to expect. It could be anything, a head, a trap, or just simple jewels. I open the bag to find stacks of cash. Loads and loads of cash, I swear I could hear angels sing. 

“We would like you to clear up someone else's debt.”

“As in?” I sit back in my chair and cross my legs and arms then raise a freshly plucked eyebrow, 

“You will be collecting money from a man named Edwin Harper. He was an ex-member. Played with our money and lost a lot of our money. He has a timer on his head and it sadly just ran out. You will be either collecting the money or getting rid of dead weight.” James gestures to the large sum of cash in front of me before continuing. 

“The money will be your compensation and think of this assignment almost like an initiation.” I snap my neck to look at James in his eyes to see no jokes, no friendly smile but rather hard features and seriousness. 

“Initiation as in you want me to be a member of your club?” I stand up so fast that the chair I once sat on flung across the room and crashes into the floor with a loud bang. 

“Yes, we would like you to join our ‘club’. Everyone in this room and outside this room is well aware of your skill sets. We thought you would make a wonderful rendition to the team.” James gestures to everyone else in the room whose eyes haven't left me since I stood up. Hermione has such hope in her eyes while the ginger sitting next to her seems to be sulking. Harry on the other hand has a stone face with no expression whatsoever not even a twinkle in his eyes. James raises out of his seat and looks me dead in the eyes before giving me a crooked smile. “We have been watching you for some time, Ms. Draco. You can continue to go around killing men and taking their money, or you could do so much more and have a whole team to back you up. But the choice is yours” 

“I’m going to need a few days to process this…” 

“Of course, you need to weigh your odds but If I do say so myself, the best odds are in the hands of this gang. You have three days Ms. Draco, three days” James walks around the table and grabs the bag of cash off the table, and proceeds to walk out of the room with a dramatic flair. 

I slowly move away from the table and start to make my way out of the house. As I walk to the front door I can feel all eyes are on me. Little whispers surround me.

“I heard she's the new member.” 

“That’s Draco, the manhunter.”

“Harry is the one who suggested she be initiated.” My head spins at the swarm of chaos surrounding me. My breathing starts to pick up as the crimson red walls start to blur. I try too hard to catch my breath but no matter how deep I suck in it never feels enough. 

A warm calloused hand slowly starts to bring me back down from the storm I've swept myself into. 

“Draco are you ok?” Harry’s eyes are so big and filled with concern. I feel ashamed that he sees me in this state of distress. I nod my head and let a single tear fall from my cheeks. 

“I’m fine thank you.” I slowly make my way out of Harry's grip. 

“Draco you're not fi-”

“What do you know? You know nothing about me!” I turn around in a furry and stomp back to my car. I drive home in a fury. Halfway home I slowly start to feel the anger melt off my brain and turn into confusion. I have a choice to make and I have three days to come to a consensus. The more I think about joining  The Marauders or not the more tired and drained I feel. I park my car in the apartment parking garage and stare at the concrete wall ahead of me for a few minutes before forcing myself to get out of the car and trudge to the elevator. 

“Pansy I’m back.” I highly doubt I'll get a response back. She's either in bed or out with some man. Killing or sleeping with him; at this point, it could be both sleeping with him and then killing him. 

“Draco!” Pansy’s voice fills the space as I see her head pop out from her bedroom door. “You're back!” Pansy walks out of her room in pajamas and a long elegant silk robe trailing behind her. Pansy wraps her arms around me and slowly starts to drag me to her room and I notice her eyes are a little red along with her cheeks but before I could ask she opens her mouth. “So how did it go!” My lovely Pansy sits me on the bed and proceeds to sit behind me and brush out my hair. Ever since we were children she likes to brush my hair and do fun things with it like you would a doll. Whenever she wants to know drama this is what she does. 

“A fucking pig pulled me over and questioned my sanity!” 

“The nerve of some men is immaculate” Pansy’s delicate hands untangle my hair and slowly start to french braid my long blond locks 

“Exactly! But that's not even the biggest news I got…” I pause for dramatic effect “they asked me to become a member of their gang.” I feel Pansy’s hands freeze mid braid. 

“They what?” 

“It's a shock to me too and I’ve been-” 

“You're not thinking about joining are you?” Pansy light tugs my hair so my head is forced back and look up at her 

“I might.” 

“Draco!” 

“What! They offered me a job… and they said they would pay me! A lot of money, by the way, I saw the offer!” 

“You’re actually thinking about joining a fucking gang!” Pansy hastily finishes my brain, hops off the bed, and begins to pace around her room. “A gang Draco! A gang! Are you insane- wait don’t answer that we already know the answer” I sheepishly smile at her before standing at taking her hands in mine. 

“I have three days to think about it. And if it helps the job they offered me was just collecting money,” I turn my head slightly and whisper under my breath “or kill him depending.” 

“Draco! This is dangerous.” 

“Pansy everything we do is dangerous! We have never lived simple lives; we can’t go to a simple life, we wouldn’t know the first thing about it!” I bring Pansy’s hands to my chest and look her in the eyes. I can see the gears turning again, we have never lived simply and I honestly don’t want to start. 

“Let’s talk about this tomorrow… I’m tired and need some rest.” Pansy stares at her feet then slowly lifts her head with a tired but pleading expression. 

“Of course love.” I brush stray hairs out of her beautiful face then start to head to my room. Before I could walk out the door Pansy wraps her arm around my arm and stops me in my tracks. I turn to see her once again starting at the ground. “Pansy, what’s wrong?” 

“Could you sleep next to me? Like we used to? I need you to be with me. I was just so scared, you were gone for so long.” Tears start to flow from Pansy’s eyes and down her cheeks. The tough front she put on begins to crumble before me. It breaks my heart to see her so worried about me, I’m all she has left, if I happen to die she will be all alone, but I refuse to let her suffer alone in this cruel world. I love her too much to ever let that happen, 

“I’m sorry I worried you.” I immediately wrap my arms around her skinny frame and press her as close to me as I can get her. Pansy begins to openly sob on my shoulder, her body shaking with every wale that she lets out. I let her cry for as long as she needs; I rub her back and whisper comforting words reminding her that I am unharmed, perfectly safe, and nothing will ever come between us. 

After a few minutes, Pansy begins to relax and the sobs start to subside. I slowly move my arms so I can see her tear-stained face. I hold her between my palms and kiss her forehead and promise to never leave her side. I let go of Pansy so I can go change and get ready for bed. 

I come back to see Pansy tucked on the left side of the bed with the sheets wrapped around her like a cocoon. I laugh and crawl in next to her. 

“Draco?” Her voice is so small and timid. Nothing like how she normally is. Strong, not easy to bend, determined, and most of all stubborn. 

“Yes, Pansy?” I roll over so I see her face. The only light in the room is the full moonlight seeping through the curtains. 

“Do you really want to join their gang?” I can see the fear in Pansy’s eyes once the words leave her mouth. A part of me doesn't have the heart to tell her but I know I can’t hide my feelings forever. 

“A part of me does want to join but a part of me is a little... resistant.” 

“Why?”

“The money is nice, it's more than we make in a month of killing and I didn’t need to hide a body or waste a bullet. But on the other hand, I don’t want to be bossed around by anyone, specifically a man.” James seems nice but being bossed around by a man once again will forever be something I hate.

“Draco what if you get in too deep? What if you get so-”

“Then I will leave and never look back, but I do have to say the pay is very tempting and I won’t always have to you know… kill someone! The job they offered me was just to collect money!” 

“But you have to kill him if he doesn't offer up the money!” Pansy throws herself into a sitting position with her arms crossed over her chest defensively. 

“That's an if Pansy. This could be really great for us. We could get enough money to take a vacation to France, you know you love France in the springtime” 

“Draco I can’t bear the thought of you getting caught or worse getting hurt or even.” I lightly brush stray hair away from Pansy’s glossy eyes. I don’t know what I’m going to do. I’m locked in a corner with very few good options. 

“I still have a few days to think about it. We can discuss this when you are in a better state of mind.” Pansy nods her head before shuffling closer to me. I kiss her forehead before resting my head on the soft purple pillow below me. 

“You’re not escaping this discussion tomorrow” 

“I would never think of it”

\---

Over the course of the two days, I have left; Pansy and I talked and talked and talked about what would happen if I joined Potter and his ragtag group. We talked about what would happen if I didn't join the gang. The end conclusion was I would join but if Pansy started to feel as if I was getting in too much trouble or being well in over my head that I would have to back out and drop contact with the Potters forever. This was the only compromise we came to where I still get what I want but it also keeps Pansy in the loop of my safety. At one point she tried to convince me to let her join along with me, but I absolutely refused to let her get wrapped in something I created. 

“Draco what are you doing here?” I walk past Potter and see James sitting in the drawing-room relaxing with a lit cigar. 

“Draco what a pleasant surprise, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Once James sits up so does the rest of his rather large goons. I walk over and take the cigar from his large hand and take one long draw before placing it back between his fingers. An eyebrow is raised by almost everyone in the room. I blow up a long puff before cracking a smile 

“So where do I sign?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it as much as I did!! Feel free to leave a comment and kudos!!!

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave a kudos and a comment, thank you for reading <3


End file.
